


Скиталицы

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: после "пробуждения" и гибели Хильды Мирия продолжает свой путь. Написано на спецквест Фандомной Битвы-2017 на задание "Летучий голландец".
Relationships: Hilda/Miria (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Скиталицы

Одинокие ночи проходят неотличимо одна от другой: дым и треск костра, мрак леса и широкий клинок клеймора, к которому Мирия прислоняется спиной, дремля сидя, как учили. Иногда идет дождь, и тогда она забивается под ствол дерева, накрывает голову плащом, и капли, просочившиеся через крону, падают ей на макушку и плечи, не такие неприятные сквозь ткань.

Еще бывает, что она вовсе не разводит огонь.

Даже когда Мирии после задания случается заночевать в деревне или городке, она все равно чувствует себя как в лесу: как будто люди вокруг обернулись птицами и щебечут на своем непонятном языке. Как будто, даже приютив опасную чужачку в богато убраной комнате и поделившись с ней пищей, они предпочитают делать вид, что никакой клеймор нет.

Обращаясь к ней, старосты отводят глаза и стремятся поскорее закончить разговор. Женщины осеняют себя знамениями, мужчины плюют вслед. Только дети провожают Мирию взглядами — испуганными, любопытными и восхищенными, — но и детям быстро объясняют, что к чему.

Она словно корабль, вечно бороздящий даже не океан — какую-то жалкую бухту. Если смотреть с одного берега, другой теряется за горизонтом, но это обман слабых человеческих глаз: бухта крохотная и закрыта непроходимыми рифами с той стороны, где шумит и манит простор истинного моря. И достаточно большая, чтобы корабль оставался одиноким.

Даже когда Мирия встречает соратниц, это чувство никуда не девается. Они как будто вступают в бой с чудовищами из глубин, не сходя с палуб, не опуская якорей. Все они — корабли, которые не могут пристать ни в одной гавани, потому что какой-то демон проклял их на вечное странствие. Суда, обреченные скитаться по своему заливу, даже когда истлеют паруса, — надеясь только на то, что какая-нибудь скала оборвет их путешествие.

И иногда — и такое бывает — капитаны сами превращаются в чудовищ.

(Хильды больше нет.)

***

В череде дней один не отличить от другого: ветер в лицо, солнце в макушку, камни в сапогах.

Йома, исконные жители этой проклятой земли, прячутся под разными обличьями: женщин, которые осеняют себя знамениями, мужчин, плюющих вслед, старост, отводящих глаза, — и даже детей, которые еще не знают, что к чему. Их причитания, ругань, слезы — пение сирен: обмануть, приманить и сожрать.

Каждый из них может ранить, покалечить, убить Мирию, но пока она выходит победительницей — и в ее путешествии все еще не видно конца.

Она, бывает, представляет — конечно, не всерьез, — какой бы стала, дай себе волю: может быть, три головы? Или щупальца с присосками, в каждой из которых открывается маленький зубастый рот? Или костяная тварь с паучьими жвалами? Мирия видела всяких «пробужденных», даже таких, которые в своей чудовищной форме были похожи на людей.

(Ох, Хильда.)

И, представляя, Мирия думает, что, пожалуй, съела бы всех, кого встретила на своем пути, включая соратниц. Сокрушила бы эти маленькие кораблики в щепки, поглотила бы их и осталась хозяйкой залива с дохлой рыбой и тухлыми водорослями.

Потом она медленно успокаивается и разжигает очередной костер. У нее много работы: убивать, убивать, убивать.

***

На горную деревеньку она наталкивается случайно: усталая, пробует срезать путь на перевале, чтобы перейти до темноты, — и попадает в чашу долины, спрятанную за горами со всех стороны. Лесистые склоны сплошь покрыты сосной и можжевельником — кроме того, скального, по которому она спустилась. А внизу, у речушки, прячется поселение: три десятка деревянных домов за низкими частоколами заборов, сараи и загоны для скота. По центральной дороге пастух гонит корову — приземистую, с крепкими ногами, как будто привыкшую к горным тропам и пастбищам. Где-то блеют овцы.

Мирия знает, что ей незачем тревожить этих людей, ведь они не посылали за ней, не просили ее помощи. Но что-то толкает ее вперед — как ветер к берегу, как невидимая рука, направляющая за плечо.

Она входит в селение — и, о господи, никто ее не пугается. Взгляды — заинтересованные, может быть, даже восхищенные, чуть опасливые.

Но ни плевков, ни знамений, ни ужаса на лицах.

— Девушка, — спрашивает ее старик, выйдя со двора, преграждая путь, — кто ты и куда направляешься?

Мирия отвечает, и губы кажутся ей непослушными, будто онемевшими:

— Я воительница Организации. Иду убить йома.

Люди шепчутся недоуменно, переглядываются, вскидывают брови.

— Йо-ма? — выговаривает старик озадаченно. — Что еще за йома? Мы здесь отродясь о таком не слышали.

И Мирия чувствует себя оглушенной и растерянной, как будто вместо очередного изгиба берега, к которому не пристать, перед ней открылся бескрайний океан.

Так, словно наконец проскочила через риф.

***

Искушение остаться среди этих приветливых людей велико, но теперь Мирия знает: мир больше, намного больше, чем она привыкла считать, куда больше, чем смела надеяться.

И в происходящем, в этой бесконечной войне, похоже, куда больше смысла, чем ей хотелось бы.

Она представляет себя чудовищем, давящим черных, раскидывающим когтистыми лапами муравейник Организации, пока не доберется до всех тайн, и тут же спохватывается: соберись. Не время злиться.

(Но когда я узнаю, почему и зачем это случилось с Хильдой, я всех вас убью.)

Мирия прощается с горцами, живущими в счастливом неведении в своем изолированном мирке. Она обещает себе никому не открывать, где нашла их, чтобы такая жизнь продолжалась как можно дольше.

Теперь Мирия идет вниз с перевала упруго и уверенно, не чувствуя ни жара солнца, ни песка в сапогах. Как будто, обретя цель, легла на единственно правильный курс.

У подножья горы, там, где тропа выравнивается, уходя в поле дозревающей кукурузы, стоит черный человек: шляпа-котелок, темные стекла круглых очков. Это не ее куратор, но Мирия помнит имя: Рубель. Хитрый черт себе на уме, его сложно забыть.

Уже издалека Мирия видит, как он улыбается, растягивая тонкие губы в неприятной улыбке.

И, как озарение, приходит: вот ее демон-проводник.


End file.
